Space is full of Portals!
by Galvantula866
Summary: Who will win in this clash of titans: Meteor and his friends or GLaDOS and her personailty cores/robots with Portal Guns! Chock full of silliness, ramdom facts and BIG HONKING SPOILERS FOR BOTH SERIES!
1. Space Madness!

**Discliamer: All characters and themes are the property of their respective owners. Fourze is owned by Toei and Portal and the Half-Life series is owned by Valve Corporation.**

Space is Awesome Part One: 漢字宇宙/ Space Madness

It was a fine night to be stuck doing cleanup work for Miu, but Ryusei didn't really mind that fact all that much. It wasn't all that bad that only he, Tomoko,Kengo and Gentaro were not going on the big camping trip with Miu's parents. It just meant more time to spend with the girl that loved him like no other, Tomoko Nozoma. But he could do without Kengo and Gentaro. Kengo was too high stung for his liking and Gen was TOO friendly, and dense about that as well. Still, the night was young, all 12 Horoscopes are gone for good and there was nothing that could ruin his good mood. Well, almost as a shrill "UCHU KITA!" ruined the calm feeling he had.

"Gentaro, please reframe from shouting like there's a Zodiart around the corner. Plus I wish to be alone, if that's alright with you" he hissed though gritted teeth. But his fellow Rider had other plans for him this fine night.

"Since you're going back to your old school at Subaruboshi I thought you would want some company, buddy!" Gentaro is a friendly fellow, but the concept of alone time is not one he really understands all that well. The man known as Kamen Rider Meteor tried to get away from the happy go lucky boy, but all attempts were futile at best.

Reaching a breaking point he turned around and shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!", but that did little to keep Gentaro off his back. It took a while, but he was able to lock himself in Miu's bedroom, and Gen was too shy about girls to go in there. Yuki was his best friend in the whole wide world, but he never sees her as a girl (a point she wishes to change at some point, as would the majority of the female student body), so he thought he was safe. He thought wrong, as from out of the covers came out Tomoko, clad in a stylish vampire dress, black being the main color.

"You aura is not as calm as you think it is, Ryusei-kun" she purred, as this moment was a tad much for the straight laced martial artist. "Let me help you with that, secret Kamen Rider. But I must warn you...I'm a vampire" as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling and rubbing noses together as he was very uncomfortable with this action. But soon he was enjoying it. Tomoko is quite cute and he was finally getting used to how she expressed herself. As they were lost in their eyes, their conversation was overheard by someone, as was her statement of being a vampire.

Before they could protest, a man clad in white kicked the door down and pressed down on something.

"**Flash On!"**

Blinded temporarily by the Flash Module, Tomoko growled at Fourze, angry that he ruined a moment they were having together. "Wait, so you're not a vampire?" Fourze asked, obvious to his faux paw.

"No I'm not and even if I was, some vampires are protectors of nature, Gentaro" she snapped, not bothering to use a honorific with Fourze, as she was too mad to even care at this point.

"Why is it that something so hightech is in the hands of a complete moron like you?" Ryusei bemoaned. Emoto outdid himself with his Meteor Driver, but it paled to how awesome the Fourze Driver was. How he wished he had a Switch that only he could use! Other than Meteor and Meteor Storm! All the shouting brought Kengo to the group and he wasn't pleased with all the commotion going on.

"Gentaro, stop playing with the Foure Driver. Tomoko, pleased change your clothes on and all of you, get out of Miu-san's room" the former Core Child scolded them all. As they were led out by their angry friend Ryusei thought things could NOT get any worse this week. They all were going to find out the hard way that things are going to get worst. MUCH MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE THEY HAVE EVER DEALT WITH BEFORE.

_Across time and space..._

GLaDOS was bored. Even since Chell escaped (Well, more like let go, as trying to kill her was more of a hassle than was worth it) she was left with nothing to really do. Her boredom was so great she even brought both Space Core and Wheatley back from space itself to try and relive some of her boredom. Wasn't really working at all and she was at her limit.

"I should have never freed those idiots, as their help would be nice to have something to play with" GLaDOS remarked in her robotic tone. Without the Caroline persona to buffer the more..mechanical aspects of her personality she was free to do whatever she saw fit to do. Which was using a portal gun to peek into other universes for new...playmates. That sounded right to the artificial intelligence. Playmates to play with. "Oh, how I love having my black box function intact. So I can remember how stupid and fat Chell was. Putting you in charge was immensely stupid. She may even be dumber that you, Wheatley" GLaDOS said in a snobbish tone of voice.

Wheatley was made to be, in the words of GLaDOS herself, the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived. It was not the most flattering title to ever grace a personality core, but he accepted it none the less. "At least Chell has a nice ass to look at. You may be a total ass, but you're not much to look at" he told the super computer stupidly. He truly was a moron and not one to trust with high tech...ANYTHING. But after having all the power of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center and losing it to the one person in her he liked, Chell herself and being shot into space with Space Core, he was not really learning how to keep his "mouth' shut as GLaDOS began to compute ideas on how to make him suffer more.

"Awww. I wanna go back to space. Space is the space! Gotta love tthaaatttt space!" Space Core suffered from damage that made it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than space. He was in a sense Yuki Jojima, but without the charm, the helpfulness, the, Well, anything and everything that makes her "adorkable" "Space is so cool. I wanna go back! I wanna, i wanna, I WAANNNAAA!" he whined before GlaDOS muted his vocal processor. But even a defective Core like Space had his moments, as before their optical sensors was a world that was set partly in space and had beings called "Kamen Riders" They may be better killing machines than the baby birds eggs that GLaDOS was watching over. But of course field testing was needed to prove to her that these "Riders" were useful to her plans. Or at the very least not bore her to death. The Fact Core was doing a fine job at that, thank you very much.

"Kamen Riders are able to destroy various monsters that beset the Earth of the early 21st century and earlier than that. New bodies are going to needed if we are going to gain use of their talents" Fact Core droned on in his boring tone of voice.

"I know that, you simpleton" GLaDOS snarled, as all the other cores went silent to avoid her wraith. "The problem I have is who to send. Altas and P-Body are not going to useful to me on this matter, but then again none of you are wonders of the modem age"

With that snide remark made three powerful bodies that were really meant to deal with matters like Head Crabs and the multidimensional empire known as the Combine, but since it had been YEARS since a single living being came here, (Before GLaDOS shared her favorite "gift" of deadly neurotoxin) and she wanted something new to test out. But who to send out into this strange new world and collect test subjects to "play" with her. After about a minute (which was a eternity to a computer like GLaDOS) she settled on Wheatley, Space Core and herself.

_About a hour later, since Space Core would NOT shut up about space and kept interrupting GLaDOS and keeping them in the old Center longer than they had planned on staying..._

Armed with portal guns, which when used with a creative mind allowed all sorts of wondrous things to happen and armor that can resist ever the toughest weapons, wildlife and stains this world had to offer, the three were just about to leave when Fact Core interrupted their final call before they set on this "adventure"

"Tell me now, if this is so important that it cannot wait" GLaDOS grumbled, as she really, REALLY wanted to be on her way.

"If you used these bodies during you attempts to kill Chell, then you would have been even more bored than you are now. Also, urine was a popular drink in the-" GLaDOS shut off the vocal systems of Fact Core and headed out on her with Wheatley and Space Core. But she was willing to share something with the now silent Fact Core.

"Let me reiterate and repeat what I've told Chell. You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. You're not even a full-time employee" Turning away and just before they walked into a orange portal than lead to the new world she asked Fact this simple question:" Where did your life go so wrong?" If Fact Core had a answer to that, and most likely did, GLaDOS flatout did not care, as the oddball trio were on their way to collect GLaDOS' new "toys"

END Chapter One.

This is my first Portal fic and perhaps my last one as well. This is for a mod over at Tokunation that wanted to see both Fourze and Portal, two franchises that he likes, face off in a battle of wits and silliness. It's going to be interesting to see how this'll play out, but I'll have help, should I need it. And most likely will, as I have never played a Portal game in my life (I'm more into Megaman, Kirby, Super Mario, that sorta thing) but I can respect how much love and hard work went into the Portal series. Until then see ya next time!


	2. Manshin Madness!

**Disclaimer: All characters and themes are the property of their respective owners.**

**AN: **_Starting with this chapter, I will no longer put in the chapter titles in both the headers and the chapters themselves. Too Much Work for me to do._

_Miu's mansion..._

"Aw, C'mon, Tomoko-chan! I'm really sorry about that Flash attack!" But although she knew Gen was really and truly sorry, Tomoko was still angry that he ruined a moment between her and Ryu.

"You understand friendship better than anyone, but love is still something you do not understand." Her tone was critical, but she was still polite to Gen, as her black aura flared from within her body. "You also need to understand that not all vampires are evil. Do you watch any movies or play any of the video games, Gentaro-san?"

"Gen shook his head about doing both, but he did do something with vampires. "When I was in middle school, I did a play where I played a vampire killer! I took down all the vampires!"

"Gentaro, you are a Kamen Rider that is a great friend, but girls are not your forte." Ryu drily noted. He was a tad ticked at Gen too, but Tomoko was not having any more of this conversation as she walked off. "She's right, you know. Vampires are not the same as they were before."

"Ryusei is correct. Now they sparkle and get away with being cruel towards women." Kengo said, his face as sour as ever. Ryu just shook his head and Gen was looking at him dumbfounded. Gen may be dense, but he knows how vampires are and the ones Kengo described were not vampires!

It was going to be a long day and not just because of this. Oh no, something else is just around the corner, my gentle readers...

_A few blocks away from where the others are..._

GLaDOS wasn't too thrilled about this and both Space Core and Wheatley knew it too. She liked being in a computer system, not be stuck in a robot's body, where she can't change things to her liking. This was out of character for her, and she took note of that.

"The sooner we find these idiots, the better. There's birds everywhere and I'm willing to bet I still smell like potato. No thanks to you, Wheatley." she growled at the core responsible for her humiliation. Having a bird eat at her potato body left her with a bad case of ornithophobia, or fear of birds.

"Why don't we call Fact Core up and see if he has any info for us, GLaDOS." Wheatley suggested, trying to save face. But it was hard to save face with GLaDOS, and this point was driven home by the fact that they had no faces. Soon Fact Core came up onscreen and gave them a factoid:

"The Queen of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards was mistakenly believed dead in the official strategy guide. This is false: she survives and gives the heroes medals for saving the universe from 02."

Annoyed, GLaDOS turned off the viewscreen and was just about to turn around when she saw Kengo grumbling about his friends.

"I'm amazed that we didn't kill each other during our fight with the Horoscopes. I think I may be the only sane one in Gentaro's stupid club."

"Sanity is something humans are lacking in, boy, but they are quite receptive to pain!" GLaDOS shot out, as she opened a portal underneath his feet, then when he fell through it, she open a new portal and shot him out into the bushes, causing him to crash with a thud, though he was unharmed.

"SPACE IS THE BOMB! CAN WE GO TO-"

"Shut up, Space Core. We have a hostage and that's all I need to get the others. Now then, shall we-"

A loud howl from Ryusei cut GLaDOS's gloating off, as she turned to see both Gen and Ryu facing her. She wasn't too worried, since her battle body (which she thought was a stupid idea) was female in build, mostly white and mechanical, with a portal gun on her back and a cool blue LED for a face.

Space Core's was like a robotic astronaut, with a portal gun hanging on his hip. It too was mostly white in color.

Wheatley however, was as odd as ever. He picked salmon pink and toxic green as his colors, but apart from that his body was just a normal robot body, with a portal gun build into his right hand.

Gentaro wanted to settle this man to man, as these guys hurt Kengo and nobody hurts his friends! "Let's get ready to rumble, you crappy looking bots!" as he set up the Fourze Driver and placed Rocket, Launcher, Drill and Radar into their slots, and pressed down on the lever.

**"Three! Two! One!"**

**"Henshin!" **With that done, Fourze was on the scene, with the call of "Space is Awesome!" That made Space Core quite happy indeed, as he disconnected from his body and floated about, saying, "Space! So much space! Look at all the space!"

If GLaDOS had eyes to roll, they would be rolling on out, as she force Space Core back in his body. "Play later. Right now we have business to attend to." a hint of anger in her voice.

Ryu wasn't just going to sit this one out! Plugging the Meteor Switch, he trigged his transformation too.

_"Meteor, On! Ready?"_ With that prompt disco lights and music started up and soon Ryu was Kamen Rider Meteor, the man also known as "Cosmic Disco Bruce Lee."

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide your fate."

"That is not for you decide, human." GLaDOS retorted and jumped in a portal she made. She reappeared behind Meteor, trying to sneak up on him, but Ryu was having none of that, as he brought his fist to her face, all without turning around.

"I must congratulate you on being a martial artist that is chubby as well" she quipped, trying to set him off. Too bad he was in his little "Meteor must kick butt" zone as he fought with all his skill, but GLaDOS was keeping up with him, as they stood there and traded blow for blow.

"Fact Core! Give me something I can use here! This 'Meteor' is not burning up!"

"You may only throw a Frisbee at the beach in Los Angeles County, CA with the lifeguard's permission."

GLaDOS was not pleased with Fact Core right now. Then again, when was she ever pleased with her cores? "Fine. I'll just do this myself then, as I must always do." with a annoyed grunt. Opening a portal right in front of Meteor when he was about to jumpkick her, she wasn't sure it would work. It did as he fell in and she opened a new one right up high, letting him crash down hard onto the streets, and straight into the sewers.

Wheatley was not wanting to battle, so he decided to match wits with Kengo, the occasion he was so lacking in prep for.

"Why did you settle for that portal in the Rabbit Hatch? You could have had one that went everywhere. Like Fantasia for starters!"

Kengo groaned and told the core, "The Rabbit Hatch portal served the purpose we needed it for. It wasn't needed for anything else." But Wheatley wasn't ready to give up that easily.

"Take the time to think about it, man! You could launch people you dislike into space! It's not as fun as it sounds, believe me, mate!"

Again Kengo had a counter. "That is not the purpose of the Kamen Rider Club. We help people, not send them to space on a whim." as their talk was making Space Core giggle "Space is Awesome! I have proof of that now!", but they weren't paying him any mind.

In fact he was so engrossed in Kengo and Wheatley's talk that Fourze was able to strike him with the Rocket Module, making him fall down on his sides.

"Dude, a rocket on your arm! You are so cccoooooollllll." he murmured.

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man to man! Or man to whatever."

Fourze wanted to get this done soon, as Miu was not going to look forward to having to pay to repair her mansion if this goes on any longer. He had get them away from here and fast! Prepping the Launcher and Radar Switches, he could only hope this works and if not, well then he would help with fixing things here. It was not right to have Miu do the work and as a man, Gentaro would do anything to make his friends happy.

**"Launcher On! Radar On! **_**Limit Break!"**_

_"Rider Missile Barrage!"_ Locking onto GLaDOS, Wheatley and Space Core with the Radar Module, he unleashed 40 missiles at their direction, but they were able to redirect them back at their sender with their portal guns, causing Fourze much harm.

"I would give up now and accept that you are no match for me. But I was never a match for anyone and if they were willing to think that, then I have a cake I want to give you." GLaDOS lied, but Gen was giddy about getting cake if he was willing to continue the fight. But someone was not out yet.

_"Meteor Storm! READY?"_ Rock music blared out and soon Ryu was in Meteor Storm form, his most powerful one to date. It was blue with gold shoulder pads, as opposed to his normal black with one blue shoulder pad Meteor mode.

"Gentaro! They can only use one portal at a time! Try and screw up as much as you can!"

Meteor had a bright idea(then again Ryusei was a bright boy) and Gen knew that this could work! Firing off another Rider Missile Barrage, the three robots used their portal guns to suck his missiles up, but this time it would be differant.

Ryu summoned his Meteor Storm Shaft, a gun staff like weapon, blue being its main color. Plugging in the Meteor Storm Switch he pulled the ripcord and was just about ready to call this a day.

"Meteor Storm Punisher!"

A spinning top struck all three while there were unable to defend themselves, and since those bodies of theirs were not fit to handle Limit Breaks, blew up with a loud "Bang!", leaving only their cores intact.

Not too pleased with this, GLaDOS tried to get Fact Core to do something useful, ANYTHING at all!

"Fact Core! Do you have anything useful in this situation, or is it all meaningless?"

"Birds love potatoes. In fact, they are the number one potato fans in the world, with humans being a close second."

GLaDOS groaned and muttered, "I will reprogram you later, if I could be bothered to care." as Meteor Storm picked them up and placed them into a bag.

Before they shut down, Wheatley wanted to let GLaDOS know about this and he was not shy in letting her know that he had something to add.

"We could have won if we had bubble gum. Coulda plugged those holes in right up! Saw it in the Rocketer, I did!"

"Shut up, Wheatley." she said as they went to sleep mode, Space Core whining, "Space is my home. I wanna go home.", but soon he too was asleep.

**Next time: When did those missiles go out too? Find out that, and see Ken argue with Wheatley again, the final chapter of this tale!**


	3. Final Madness!

**Disclaimer: All characters and themes are the property of their respective owners.**

_Miu's mansion..._

With GLaDOS, Space Core and Wheatley defeated and the mansion safe and sound, Gen,Ryu, Tomoko and Kengo were ready to ask them questions about just why they were willing to attack them.

"So you were planning on gaining Kamen Riders to play your game, correct? A pity you were not prepared for their skills, computer." Kengo said in a serious tone.

GLaDOS was not happy about this and she let him know that immediately. "First off, I was a CPU made to test teleportation to make sure humans were able to do so, but they were not able to compete my tests. Also, there was no cake, Gentaro, you twit. Why would we have need for food when we draw power from other sources? I'm amazed that your friend is not the one who is the real hero." she taunted the Rider known as Fourze. He was not a happy camper about a certain thing.

"You mean the cake was a LIE?" Gen whined. GLaDOS activated her slow clap processor to both mock and tell Gen that he is correct. But he was still willing to 'become friends' with her and her little group.

"Can we go into space now? All those pretty stars out there, just waiting to be seen!" Space Core chirped in, still in love in space as always.

"I think even Yuki would not want to hear about space after being you, Space Core. But during our fight, I realized something. My Meteor Storm form is like a vampire, drawing strength from others, but I do this to protect the world I live in. In a sense I am the will of Earth, saving the planet from those who would wish it harm. That is one of the roles of the vampire." Ryusei's words brought tears of happiness to Tomoko's eyes, as she hugged him and kissed him full on the lips, which he returned fully, as he now understands that he loves her as much as she does him.

Breaking away to breath, Tomoko whispered in his ear, "You do know about what I love, Ryu-kun. I think you may be ready to go further with our love, now that I know you are sincere about sharing activities that we both do." That made him bush a great deal, turning his face beet red, but Tomoko laughed at his reaction as she explained, "We're just going to a late night monster movie marathon, Ryu-kun! There's a world of good movies out there that are needing to be seen, and I want to share their glory with the man I love."

Soon both of them were on their way out, ready to have a fun filled day, as they were now a couple (as the shippers reading this are happy to read this)

Kengo, however was not happy. "First off, Gentaro, you are a royal idiot, letting a computer trick you into thinking there's cake in all this. From now on, I will be monitoring you every move as Fourze until I know you can at least not be a total BAKA." He then turned toward Wheatley, still not done with their last conversation. "Why would we need the portal to the Rabbit Hatch to do any of that nonsense, Wheatley? Where would we have gone, other than the Hatch?"

"Candyland!" was Wheatley's answer. Kengo was fuming right now, as his stupidity was working his last nerve.

"We did not need to go anywhere other than the Rabbit Hatch! There was no other place we needed to go!" Kengo snapped at him.

"Well, that's not totally true. Yuki and JK wanted to go to Paris, Shun and Miu wished to go see America, and Ran, Haru, Ryusei and Tomoko still want to visit Hawaii someday." Gentaro admitted to Kengo. If Wheatley had a tongue he would have stickled it out to mock the boy, proud of his victory over him. No matter how stupid it was.

Finally reaching the end of his forbearance, Kengo let Gen know just how much he screwed up today.

"You are going to set up our new club base, by yourself! Maybe that will let you learn something, Gentaro! You drive even Yuki to madness with how stupid you are at times!"

But Gen took it in stride as he told his classmate, "Then I will learn all that I can, for if it will help out my friends, then I shall do so, for their sake!" Then he went to the living room and picked up a book, ready to learn about cakes.

"Getting more intelligent would help us more than you would think." Kengo muttered under his breath. But he soon calmed down and said, "But you're always willing to help us out, Gentaro. It's not much, but it's a start in the right direction."

GLaDOS was trying to get his attention and she finally got it. But then she wished she didn't, as he had plans for them.

"Since Space Core wants to go to space, you two will be joining him." and with a cruel smile, opened a portal and threw all three cores into space, then he closed the portal and opened a new one. Setting the guns to self destruct, he chucked all three into a uncharted region of space and just before they blew up, the last portal closed, finally ending the madness.

"At long last, it's all over." Kengo sighed as he went to help Gen with his new hobby of cake making. Perhaps thing are starting to look up for the former Core Child...

_Space..._

"Fact Core, DO YOU HAVE ANY REALLY BRIGHT IDEAS, YOU TWIT?" Fact Core was her last chance at saving herself (Space and Wheatley can stay there forever. She truly did not care what happened to them at all. But Fact Core had bad news indeed for her.

"Without a main CPU, the center will shut down forever. Please look after your personal belongings and have a nice day." Then he, and all other machines there went into deep slumber, never to wake again.

In Heaven, Cave Johnson smiled from above, as he cried out, "Mankind rules, baby!"

GLaDOS sighed and said, ":Well, at least the view's nice here.", as she was looking forward to not having to deal with Chrell again. But Wheatley was not thrilled about this in the slightest,

"UGGHHH! Bad enough I'm still being punished for betraying the center, but having to deal with Space Core AND GLaDOS for until the end of time? I almost wish for a Head Crab right about now!" But Space Core was happy to be back in the place he so loved.

"I'm back...forever...and ever...my true love." If there was a happier Core right now, Space Core didn't care at all. He was home at last.

_Gemany..._

Eiji Hino was making a soup dish made from vegetables he knew were safe to eat. But he was wanting something, and that was his friend, Ankh back.

But other than that, he was ready to enjoy his meal, when missiles came from out of nowhere and ruined his dish.

Looking over at the mess that was going to be his lunch, he did something he normally did not do:

"One day Gentaro will make this up to me! I don't ask for much, but even I have to eat!" Eiji complained to no one in particular.

**The End.**

**Next time: Outtakes!**


End file.
